Look After My Angel
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: Some people laugh. Some people cry. Some people live. Some people die.     Danny/Tom Flones   :   Its sad.


**Just a little something I thought of today. **

_

* * *

_

_Some people laugh. _

_Some people cry. _

_Some people live. _

_Some people die. _

The sky was covered in thick masses of black clouds. Rain poured down, soaking anything in its path. Thunder cracked, letting the sound reverberate through the woods. Lightning flashed and lit up the scene momentarily.

Danny opened his eyes. There was no movement, no noise and the only thought that crossed his mind at that moment was _Tom..._ He turned his head. Tom was still in his seat, secured by the seat belt. He could see blood and wanted to throw up. Quickly he unfastened his seat belt, only to fall towards Tom. He stopped himself and undid Tom's seat belt. Tom slouched to the door that was smashed against the tarmac. Danny needed to find a way out. He looked back up to his window, shards of glass sticking out. Then he looked at the windscreen, half shattered, half intact. He kicked his leg out and shattered the rest of the fragile glass then wiggled out. Sticking his head and torso back into the vehicle he wrapped his hands around Tom's arms and started to drag him out. It took a lot of effort. He pulled and struggled with Tom's limp body. Tears were streaming down his face, rain soaking his body, blood covering his hands. Finally, with a triumphant sigh, he pulled Tom from the wreck. He dragged him to the edge of the road and collapsed. He took a breath, gathering Tom to his chest. He turned to look at the road. Their car was destroyed; nobody would tell it was a Mercedes Benz. But there was another vehicle on its side, most likely a four wheel drive. He gently placed Tom down and ran towards it as a man was just getting out.

"Are you ok?" the stranger asked. Danny just nodded and helped the man pull out the young woman in the passenger seat. After a few words were exchanged Danny pulled out his phone and shakily dialled for an ambulance but he seemed to have lost his voice and couldn't talk. The other man took the phone and Danny ran back to Tom. He gathered Tom back into his arms and rocked back and forth. The rain began to get heavier.

"Wake up," Danny said but Tom was unresponsive. "Wake up! Wake up now!" Danny was scared, no he was fucking terrified. "Thomas Michael Fletcher! Open your eyes now! God damnit!"

"An ambulance is on the way!" the stranger called out. Danny nodded his thanks and turned back to Tom.

"Tom, please wake up," Danny softened his voice and hugged Tom closer to his chest. "I love you, please don't leave me. I can't survive on my own. Please, Tom..." he let out a sob. Just like all of those TV shows and movies that he had seen he felt that maybe it was time to let Tom go. But his life just wasn't worth living if he didn't have Tom. If shouting and pleading didn't work, then maybe small talk would.

"Do you believe in Heaven? I think I might...It would be nice to know that when someone is gone they can go to a place where they will be looked after forever. And the thought of angels seems nice...You know, with all of their white outfits, and soft, feathery wings that could fly you high in the sky...But, Tom...Please...If those angels are with you right now, trying to take you back to Heaven, please...Tom, I'm begging you..Don't leave me...Tell them they can have you when I'm gone, just don't let them take you, not while I'm still here...Please, Tom...Stay with me..." Danny was now sobbing so hard he was finding it difficult to breath. His grip tightened on Tom. He was sure that very faintly he could hear sirens.

"Dan?" a raspy voice whispered. Danny looked down. Tom's brown eyes shining back up at him.

"I'm here, I'm here... I'm not going anywhere," Danny said, though he was still crying. Danny thanked God, every God there ever was, that Tom was alive.

"I know you're not, your grip is vice like," Tom managed to say with a laugh. His chest felt like it was holding a house, it hurt when he breathed.

"You scared me..." Danny said, forcing a smile onto his face. Tom closed his eyes, trying to take a deep breath, but only resulted in tears welling in his eyes. "Tom?" Tom opened his eyes, Danny was scared, he could hear it in his voice, feel it in his touch.

"Sing to me," Tom requested. He just knew that something was going to happen. His heart told him and if he were going to go, then he'd go hearing Danny's voice. He kept his eyes locked with Danny's.

"What do you want me to sing?" Danny asked. Tom thought for a moment.

"Something that expresses your love," Tom smiled softly.

"Ok," Danny whispered. He thought for a moment. That's when memories started to flood back. It hadn't been raining but the fire department had used their hoses to create the effect of rain. The water had been freezing and Tom hadn't gotten sick. He chuckled on the inside; Tom Fletcher was the worst patient ever.

"...We are the lovers,  
I know you believe me...  
When you look into my eyes,  
Cause the heart the never lies..."

Danny stopped. Their eyes connected and as the sirens blared in the back ground, as red and blue lights flashed, as rain poured down, as thunder cracked and lightning flashed, through everything, Danny leant down and their lips connected. He didn't want to let go, didn't want to let their lips part, but he did. And there was Tom, rain rolling down his face, hair messed up, lips parted slightly and turned into a small smile, eyes still locked on Danny's face. Danny let out a shaky breath and turned his face towards the sky.

_Look after my angel._

* * *

**A/N: the 'memory' is when they filmed _the heart never lies_ clip. **


End file.
